


Between the Lines

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Swanqueen Week July 2015: A Compilation [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 2 of SwanQueen Week 2015! The prompt is Jealousy!</p><p>Diverges from Canon just a little bit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to Adam and Eddie, the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.
> 
> So I wrote this for SQ week! The prompt was Jealousy. 
> 
> Important notes: This diverges from canon before the season finale. This means that the Heroes/Villians flip didn't happen, nor did Emma's sacrifice.
> 
> A special thanks goes to RubylovesLana on Tumblr for betaing this for me! Thanks again!

For once in her life, Emma had no idea what to do. She had no idea how to approach the upsetting situation she currently found herself in. After all, there were no words to describe the pain she felt as Regina strode up to the door arm in arm with a man she both detested and envied. When she saw the way Robin Hood led Regina into the ballroom, It felt like a knife to her heart. She felt the jealousy burn hotly inside of her. In fact, she could barely contain her anger. Robin acted like he sought to possess Regina, and it made Emma furious. Because the truth was, Regina didn't need someone to protect her. Anyone that knew Regina Mills knew that she could take care of herself. Robin's hand was gently pressed against the small of Regina’s back, and it took everything in her to keep from wrenching his hand away. Emma wondered how she’d come to be in this situation. For the last few weeks, Emma had gone out of her way to avoid her friend. She wondered how she’d reached this state of being. She just was. She existed, but she felt dead inside. Emma could only swallow over the painful lump in her throat as she thought about how much she wished he could be somewhere…anywhere else. Seeing Regina with Robin was too painful. Emma was well aware that Robin was Regina's soulmate. But just because he was her soulmate, it didn't mean that he was her true love. After all, how could he be, when Emma loved Regina so fiercely. It didn't seem possible that Robin could love Regina more than Emma did. 

She felt strange as she stared at the beautiful tanned skinned brunette from across the room, watching as she twirled happily around the dance floor closely encircled in Robin’s arms. Regina looked positively stunning and Emma had to remind herself to breathe as her eyes raked over every inch of her. 

To be honest, Emma was pretty sure that her heart had stopped briefly as she caught her first glimpse of Regina that night. Her jaw had actually fallen open as her eyes took in the perfect strapless emerald dress that left little to the imagination, while still appearing very classy. Emma had let her eyes hungrily rake over every place she knew she shouldn’t be looking. Frankly, she was glad that someone else had distracted Robin, because otherwise the blonde might have been sporting a black eye during the rest of the banquet. Regina’s legs looked as if they went on forever, accentuated by her high heels. The truth is, Emma had never seen anything so exquisite. Regina was positively radiant, her skin practically glowing, and Emma was not the only one who seemed to realize this. Countless others stared after her wistfully. Emma still felt guilty for feeling like such an uncontrolled teenager driven by a pure, primal, unrestrained love and lust for the woman who had become her good friend.

Emma remembered feeling as if she might very well faint when Regina greeted her upon her arrival. Emma could still feel the heat of embarrassment flushing her face and body. Despite her best efforts to keep her feelings for the brunette, deep in the recesses of her mind, where it could not be touched, Emma still couldn’t deny the fact that she wanted her. God, she wanted her so badly. A groan escaped from Emma’s lips as she quickly gave up. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to slip into the fantasy. 

She could practically hear Regina’s moans and whimpers as she hiked up the skirt of her dress. As her eyes opened again, Emma wondered if Regina could feel her eyes on her, because every so often she would look around, searching the crowd for someone. Although Emma wasn’t sure who it was the brunette was looking for. Emma swallowed, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful woman as she took another sip of champagne.

Emma felt quite out of place as she looked around. It was a formal banquet held each year for Storybrooke’s government officials. There was a dinner where fundraising took place, and a dance to follow. During the dinner portion of the evening, commendations were also given out to those who had gone above and beyond the call of duty. That’s why Emma was there. As out of place as Emma felt, the mayor had insisted on giving the blonde an award for her service to the citizens of Storybrooke. 

“They make quite the perfect couple, don’t they?” a warm voice had Emma jumping.

“Yeah,” Emma muttered begrudgingly, while hoping that Hook didn’t pick up on her bitterness.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself very much,” he spoke in a deep voice.

“Mmm,” Emma hummed, opting not to comment.

“Hey,” a familiar voice called out as two more bodies approached them, forming a small crowd. “Look who we have here! It’s the guest of honor!” Emma could hear the teasing in August’s voice as he greeted her with a wide smile.

“Evening gentlemen,” she offered as she nodded towards them. “You’re looking dashing, this evening.” She laughed as August proudly puffed out his chest.

“Thank you,” August smiled. “You look quite stunning yourself, Emma. Truly…just ravishing.”

“Hey!” Hook protested, feeling a spike of jealousy, “That’s my lady you’re talking to!”

“Your lady?” Emma’s eyebrow arched, her tone carrying a slight hint of warning.

“You know what I mean,” Hook huffed.

“Well, you clean up well, Sheriff,” Jefferson commented. “You nervous?”

“Besides the fact that I feel completely out of place?” Emma joked. 

“Naw, you fit in perfectly,” August responded. “You look like royalty in that dress. You’ll be fine.”

Emma looked up in order to see her parents walking towards her, arm in arm.

“Mom, Dad,” Emma said in greeting, as she lifted her glass.

“Have you seen Regina yet?” her mother asked softly, as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Briefly,” Emma choked out, her eyes flickering in the direction of the dance floor. “She looks beautiful. Her and Robin have been hitting up the dance floor since they got here.”

“Hey, you should dance, Emma,” August suggested. “Hook, ask the lady for a dance.”

“I’m not really in the mood for dancing,” Emma said honestly. “I think I’ll stick close to the bar tonight.”

“Is that so?” August laughed. “Embracing your naughty side tonight, Emma?”

“Guys!” Emma exclaimed. “My parents are standing right there!”

“It’s okay, Emma,” Snow replied, “You’re a grown woman. I trust you to make good decisions.” Emma let out an exasperated sigh. “Besides, I’m sure Killian will keep things from getting too out of hand.”

“Ha ha,” August and Jefferson laughed. “Is that even possible?”

“Don’t mind the boys, Em,” her father said softly. “Have fun. We’ll see you later.” David turned back to her mother, making an elaborate bow as he offered her his hand, “Would you care to dance, my dearest Snow?”

“I would love to, Charming,” Snow beamed as she took his hand. Emma smiled, watching them make their way to the dance floor.

“Well, let’s go mingle,” August suggested. Emma watched her two friends head in the direction of the dance floor. She let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Emma wasn’t sure why, but she felt sick.

Emma was ripped from her own reverie as a loud roar came to life on the other half of the ballroom. Emma winced as she suddenly heard Robin’s voice come over the loud speakers. Emma could only stare and listen as Robin listed off a bunch of amiable adjectives. They were words that Emma, herself, would have used to describe Regina Mills. And even though she knew what was coming next, she couldn’t possibly prepare herself for them. As the words “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” echoed around the room, Emma felt the ground fall out from beneath her. She began moving quickly for the main doors. She pressed her hand against her stomach. Her heartbeat thundered through her ears as she rushed across the lobby and pushed her way outside. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She let out a sharp breath as the cold air outside suddenly cut into her like a knife. But at the same time, she was grateful to feel something else other than the white-hot pain in her chest that came when her heart was shattered into a thousand jagged pieces.

Regina had never been hers, and perhaps that was what hurt the most. Emma knew she’d lost her chance. The roar of applause that had overtaken the ballroom as she’d slipped outside had told her all she’d needed to know about Regina’s response. Emma froze as she looked around, trying to do decide what to do.

“What the hell was I even thinking?” Emma asked herself, kneading at her temples with her fingers. “I shouldn’t have come…I didn’t even want to be here.” Emma let out a deep ragged breath tinged with a swell of emotions she couldn’t control. She felt like a fool. She’d always hoped that Regina had harbored some feelings for her. After all, there were the silent looks that she gave her from time to time that Emma swore were meant for her and her alone. Now as the blonde haired Sheriff was left feeling bitter and alone she realized that she might just have fabricated the whole thing.

“Hey!” Hook hollered as he jogged over. “Emma! Love, where are you going? What’s wrong?”

“I…I…” Emma panted. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. “I just couldn’t stay and watch.”

“Why not? I thought you would be happy for them,” Hook said honestly, “You were the one that was determined to help Regina find her happy ending, and now she’s getting that.”

“I think that’s part of the problem,” Emma said honestly.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Hook said in confusion. “What’s the problem?”

“That her happy ending isn’t with me,” Emma murmured, looking up to meet Hook’s gaze. She felt a pang of guilt as she saw the hurt in Hook’s crystalline blue eyes.

"Oh," Killian muttered, his jaw tightening.

"Killian," Emma's tone was extremely apologetic .

“I'm sorry. I...I just want to make sure I’m hearing you correctly,” Killian spoke hesitantly, “Are you telling me that you have feelings for Regina?”

Emma could only manage a single nod.

“Oh,” Hook exhaled, his expression tightening. “I thought…”

“Killian,” Emma said sincerely, “Look, I’m really sorry. I promise that I really do care about you, but I just don’t love you in the way you might want me to.” Emma felt tears build in her eyes, blurring her vision. She quickly reached up to wipe them away. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Hook asked.

“For a while now,” Emma said honestly. “I’m not even sure when it started. All I know is that we were spending the night together with Henry a few weeks ago, and I just looked over at her, and I knew. I just…I realized that I was the happiest I’d ever been. I want to be a family with her and Henry.” Emma sniffled. “I’m really sorry, Killian,” Emma apologized. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Hook reassured her as he pulled her into a crushing hug. “You can’t help how you feel. And if I’m being honest, I think I’ve known for a while.” Emma nodded.

“They should be getting to the awards section of the evening soon,” Hook informed her after she calmed down, “You want to go back inside?” Emma just shook her head.

“I think I’m gonna go,” Emma said, “But you should get back.”

“She’s going to wonder where you’ve gone,” Hook said softly.

“I know,” Emma nodded.

Emma felt panic overtake her as she realized that she couldn’t face Regina. Not until she could come to terms with the fact that Regina truly felt nothing for her. Emma just turned and quickly started walking down the sidewalk, searching for the nearest bar. She was fully prepared to drink herself into oblivion.

Meanwhile, five minutes later, when everything settled down inside the building and dinner commenced, two anxious brown eyes flitted over the crowd before falling on the empty seat at their table. Regina leaned over towards where Emma was supposed to be sitting. “Where’s Emma?” Regina tried not to show her true concern. But questions of where the blonde had gone to were prominent in her mind.

“No clue,” Jefferson shrugged. “We just saw her not more than ten minutes ago.” As more minutes ticked by Regina waited for the woman to appear and take her seat but it never happened.

“Tonight we would like to honor our favorite hero, one to which we owe so many of our lives and the lives of our loved ones. Please join me in paying a special thanks to my daughter, Sheriff Emma Swan.” David’s voice echoed throughout the room. Regina suddenly found herself in the middle of a blinding spotlight. The spotlight was supposed to be on Emma, but not it merely highlighted an empty seat. 

Hook appeared at the table and sat down. Regina’s eyes met his from across the table.

“Where is she?” Regina asked.

Hook cleared his throat, and spoke sadly, “She apologizes, but she wasn’t feeling well.”

Regina's stomach dropped as she covered her eyes and stood up. She felt numb as she headed towards the stage to the tune of thunderous applause. Regina swallowed thickly as a box was placed into her hand. She couldn't help but feel like Emma should be here for this. 

Regina just cleared her throat and walked up to the microphone.

“I’ve just been informed that Sheriff Swan is a bit under the weather, and won’t be coming up to receive this award,” Regina said uneasily. “But I would like to ask all of you to pass along your wishes of thanks, when you see Sheriff Swan around the town. She is truly a hero in every sense of the word. Thank you.”

As she walked down from the stage, her eyes continued to search for the woman who should be there, but Emma was nowhere to be found. Regina silently vowed to chew the blonde out for bailing on the banquet later, as she offered a few more words to all of the patrons at the benefit. By the time she walked back to her seat, she felt sick. She didn’t even sit down when she got back to her chair, but set a few things down and rushed from the room while pulling out her phone.

Emma felt sick to her stomach as she stared down into the amber colored liquid in the glass in front of her. It felt like there was an obstruction in her throat, a knife in her chest, and it was making it hard to breathe. Her phone buzzed repeatedly on the bar in front of her. The phone’s display lit up, displaying Regina’s name. Emma stared at the phone with an expression of pain and betrayal. She couldn’t handle it. It was all too much. Emma closed her eyes, running her hand raggedly over her face. It was clear by now that Regina was aware of her absence and Emma could only expect that she would be pissed off about it. Emma raked another hand over her face, just wishing that she could disappear. The fact was, that Emma had a whole lot of other problems she wasn’t sure how to fix. Emma’s phone started going off again, and Emma let out a groan. She just wanted to be left alone. Emma let it run to voicemail before ultimately turning it off.

An hour later…

Emma glanced up as a body dropped onto the bench across the table from her. One look and Emma let out a sigh.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked tiredly. “And how did the hell did you get inside? You’re thirteen, not twenty-one.”

“I told the guy at the door I was here to get my Mom,” Henry said honestly. “When I told them you were the Sheriff, they agreed to let me in.” Henry showed his mom the giant M someone had drawn on the back of his hand in permanent marker. She knew immediately that the M stood for minor.

“Why are you here?” Henry offered in a rebuttal. “And just what were you thinking, walking out in the middle of a banquet like that? That sure as hell isn’t the Mom I know.” Emma opted not to answer as she studied the grain of the wood of the table in front of her.

“You know,” Henry breathed, “I kind take it personally when you hurt Mom’s feelings. And you hurt her tonight by leaving.” he scolded his mother. Emma scoffed.

“As if,” Emma mumbled under her breath. Her own pain and frustration were evident in her tone and choice of words. “Frankly, I didn’t think she’d take her eyes off of Robin long enough to notice I had gone anywhere,”

“Then you’re an idiot,” Henry shot back, with little regard to Emma’s feelings. Emma took a long look at the young man who was growing up so fast. He was still in his tux, consisting of a black vest and tie, a silk dress shirt, and dressy black slacks. Henry continued to act casual as he leant forward, his elbows resting on the table. Finally the bartender came over to great them.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked kindly.

“Yeah, I’ll take a Root Beer, please,” Henry said. The bartender walked back to the bar, grabbed a bottle and twisted off the cap, and walked back over to Henry, setting it down on the table in front of him before walking away. Emma merely watched him for a couple more seconds before she went back to staring at the table in front of her.

“So,” Emma spoke, trying to break the ice, “You want to tell me what you’re really doing here? Or did someone coerce you into looking for me?”

“Hey,” Henry replied after taking a long swig from his bottle, “I’ll have you know, I elected to be here.” He cleared his throat. “Grandpa wanted to come, but I managed to talk him out of it. I don’t think he realizes why you took off.” Emma remained silent, leaving Henry to ask his next question. “And well, at first Mom thought she’d done something to upset you, and now she’s just flat out angry.” Emma sighed. She wasn’t sure how to reply to that answer.

“So…are you?”

“Am I what?” Emma asked shortly.

“Are you upset with Mom?” Henry asked, “Because if you are…”

“No,” Emma interrupted, shaking her head. “I’m not mad at Regina.”

“Then why did you leave?” Henry pressed, unwilling to give up his line of questioning.

“That’s not really any of your business,” Emma cut in. Henry had to tell himself that his blonde mother didn’t mean it, and that she was clearly hurting.

“Come on, I want to help,” Henry whined, locking eyes with a woman he admired and considered to be one of his best friends.

“You can’t help me,” Emma shook her head. “Not…Not with this.”

“Do you honestly think I don’t know?” Henry sighed. “Do you honestly think that any of us don’t know?”

“What…,” Emma was impatient now, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Mom,” Henry said shortly. “I’m talking about Mom. You’re in love with her! Everyone can see that.” Emma just scoffed, and shook her head again..

“You don’t get it do you?” Henry spoke emphatically. “Anyone with eyes and half of a brain can see that you’re meant for each other!”

“Except for the one person who counts, kid,” Emma nearly yelled. “What… You don’t think I’ve tried? You don’t think I’ve done everything I possibly could to get her to notice?” Emma slammed her fist down on the table. “She’s engaged to him. It’s over!”

“No,” Henry shook his head. “No it’s not.” He took a deep breath. “She’s so close, Mom. You… you’ve done so much for her. You’ve been there for her and I know… I know that she loves you. She wants to be with you too!” He swallowed. “She’s not happy with Robin, okay? In fact, she’s miserable. And you might do yourself a favor if you stuck around.”

“You don’t get it,” Emma swallowed. “I can’t, Henry.” The young boy opened his mouth struggling to form words. But the resignation in Emma’s eyes spoke for itself. “I have a job lined up in New York.”

“What?” Henry squeaked, his eyes wide.

“I accepted a position with the NYPD, I start on Monday,” Emma informed him.

“No!” Henry exclaimed. “You can’t!”

“Henry,” Emma said sadly. “Look, I don’t expect you to understand, but I have to do this. I promise I’ll come back on the weekends when I’m not on call. I’ll visit every possible chance I get.” 

“But you can’t leave!” Henry said, through sudden tears. Emma tore her eyes away. She hated herself for causing her son pain, but she couldn’t bear to be in Storybrooke any longer.

“I’m really sorry, kid,” Emma said honestly, through her own tears. “I really am.” He watched as she picked up her drink and downed the rest of it in one gulp. She stood up.

“Mom! Wait!” Henry felt a pang of sadness, as he saw the look in his mother’s green eyes. She was somewhere far away, unreachable. He’d seen that look in her eyes a lot lately. “Please.” Emma just walked away, leaving him there, with a devastated look on his childlike face. 

The next morning Emma walked into the station. She wasn’t very far, when a cold voice spoke her name. “Sheriff Swan!” Regina came walking up to her, her expression full of anger and betrayal. “Just what the hell did you think you were doing last night? You disappeared five minutes before the ceremony! Where in the hell did you go?”

“Look, Regina,” Emma muttered, as her hands clenched into fists, “now really isn’t a good time.”

“The hell it is,” Regina’s eyes flashed. “It is an honor! It is an honor to receive an award from the town and you just left before the ceremony?” She swallowed, “You know, I knew you were insensitive, but I had no idea how self centered and egotistical you could be. This is a new low. Even for you.”

“Enough with the bashing, Madam Mayor,” David’s voice cut in. “Emma,” he swallowed, “There’s someone on the phone for you from the NYPD.” Emma nodded, then brushed past Regina, and headed as far away from the brunette as possible.

“Charming,” Regina protested softly.

“Enough, Regina,” David asserted. “How about you take a few minutes to cool down, hmm?”

When Regina walked into her office in Town Hall, she was unprepared to come face to face with her son.

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I’m calling an emergency meeting of Operation Mongoose,” Henry said, as he sat down.

“Oh? And just what is it that warranted such an emergency meeting?” Regina asked as she set her purse down on the desk and straightened its surface.

“This,” Henry said, as he stood up and walked forward, handing her several envelopes. Regina noticed that two of the three envelopes were already open. Regina turned the envelopes and looked at the mailing addresses on the first two. She also glanced at the return address, and the postage stamps. 

“Why is Emma getting mail and phone calls from the NYPD?” Regina asked, her heart suddenly in her throat. 

“Open em’,” Henry urged her. Regina turned the envelope back over and lifted the flap on the first envelope. She pulled out the paper from within, unfolded the piece of paper, and smoothed it out. Regina chocolate brown eyes raked slowly over the first few lines of text, but quickly began to race over the rest of the paper. Her heart stopped, as she took in the contents.

“No,” Regina gasped, dropping the paper to her desk. “No,” Regina repeated as she quickly pulled out the second piece of paper, and feverishly read it through. “She…She’s taken a position with the NYPD?”

Henry just nodded. “She leaves Monday.” Regina’s eyes fell onto the final envelope. It was still sealed, but was addressed to her. Regina tore it open, pulling out the piece of paper inside. It was Emma’s resignation letter.

“She can’t…” Regina gasped, as tears sprang to her eyes. “She can’t leave.” Regina turned to Henry with tears burning in her eyes. “Why?” is all she could ask Henry.

“She’s in love with you,” Henry said calmly. Regina’s eyes flew to Henry’s, as if she were sure she misheard him. She was far too aware that Henry had Emma’s vibrant green eyes.

“What?” Regina sharply inhaled.

“Emma is in love with you,” Henry told her slowly.

“Henry,” Regina said softly. “How do you know that?”

“Which brings me to our final piece of evidence,” Henry told her as he stepped forwards. “I’m not sure that I should ever admit that I saw this, but…well, I thought that you should see it.”

Henry handed Regina a handwritten letter. She was aware that the script on the piece of paper was Emma’s. She read it through. By the time she finished, tears were streaking down her face.

“She thinks that you’re in love with Robin, Mom,” Henry said as she read the final piece of paper, “but I know that you love her. I tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't listen. She says that it hurts too much, so she wants to leave. Please. She's your happy ending, Mom, not Robin.”

“That idiot!” Regina cried, as she grabbed her purse and rushed for the door. Henry just watched her leave with a knowing look in his green eyes.

“I knew it!” Henry exclaimed, as he started a little happy dance around Regina’s office. “I freaking knew it!”

Emma was out of breath by the time she returned to the Sheriff’s office after spending several minutes chasing Pongo down Main Street, but she bounded inside with a chipper, “Hey, Dad, I’m back.” She stopped mid-step as her eyes fell on Regina. The brunette was standing with her back facing her. Slowly Regina turned. Emma stared in abject horror as she saw the piece of paper clutched in the brunette’s hand. Emma tried to swallow; only her throat seemed so dry it was nearly impossible. She could see the questions on Regina’s face, and in her eyes as she stared back at Emma. 

Emma decided she needed to do damage control, and she needed to do it fast. Luckily, her legs still worked. The tall blonde quickly rushed forwards and snatched the letter from Regina’s hand. She looked down at it, her heart sinking. How could she have been so stupid? Regina would never be able to look at her the same way again. Some of the things she’d said, though she meant them, were never meant to reach Regina’s ears, or her eyes. This would be the end of them. Emma just knew it.

“Emma, what is this?” Regina asked, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“Listen, Regina. You were never supposed to see that,” Emma breathed. There was no doubt that Regina had read the letter. She’d read most of it, if not all of it. Regina’s eyes wouldn’t meet hers, as she stood in front of her. Emma could only imagine that she repulsed her. She’d really ruined everything.

A surge of anger, directed inwardly towards herself forced her to crumble the piece of paper in her fist, and chuck it across the room. With her heartbeat thundering in her ears, Emma whirled around and walked brusquely across the room, facing away from Regina’s prying gaze. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, and reached out for the bars of the cell block, as if to brace her. Emma felt like she could sink into a pool on the floor at any minute. She had bared her soul in that letter. Hell, she’d written things that were downright appalling. Emma suddenly felt ashamed.

“Emma,” Regina’s voice was gentle, as it crossed the distance between them. “If I wasn’t ever supposed to see it, then why did you… why did you write it?”

“What do you want me to say?” Emma asked, her voice sounding hollow.

“Emma…” Regina started, her voice pleading. It was clear that Emma was very upset by what happened. Regina felt guilty for reading the letter, but at the same time she couldn’t regret it. What she’d read had been honest. It had been blunt, and certainly not dressed up for her ears. At the same time, she appreciated it because it had told her more, in 30 seconds than Emma had been able to tell her over the 3 years they had been friends. Regina swallowed thickly as she thought about some of the things Emma had described in detail. Things that made her heart race, and her body feel warm all over. 

“Regina, I think you should go. Please. Will you just go?”

“Did you mean it?” Regina asked hopefully. “What you wrote in the letter, did you mean it?”

“Please,” Emma gritted her teeth together, her voice strained, “I… I can’t answer that.”

“Why not?” Regina’s voice was much closer than it was only a moment previously. “I mean, God, Emma, some of the things you wrote in that letter… not to mention the things you described wanting to do to me in that letter. I-I would give anything to feel those things.” Emma bit down hard on her tongue.

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised,” Regina, whispered, “I think you were the one who realized it first. You always knew, didn’t you?” Regina’s voice quavered. “Please tell me that you understand how it feels. You do understand, don’t you?” Tears escaped, slipping down Regina’s cheeks. Emma could hear the hitches in Regina’s words.

“Regina, why are you crying?”

“Because I took too long,” Regina swallowed, “And I’m scared that I missed out on the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. I found the one person that I’m meant to love. I found a person that made me believe in love and magic, and beating the odds, and I couldn’t let myself love her because I was afraid.” Regina swallowed. “You were right… Emma, you were so right.” Emma squeezed her eyes shut. “Please tell me that I still have a chance. Please tell me that you haven’t given up on me just yet.” Silence was the only other thing that filled the room. Emma couldn’t bring herself to turn around just yet. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her, practically devouring her as she tried to put her words together in some sort of comprehensive picture.

Emma was running her fingers gently over the bars. She heard the soft clicking of Regina’s heels as Regina moved closer. Emma’s stomach churned in anticipation as the sounds grew near. She froze as hands reached out to grasp the bars to either side of her, effectively trapping her there. She suddenly stopped breathing, not daring to take a single breath. Emma’s eyes opened. She could seemingly feel everything in that moment, including the wisps of warm breath ghosting along the back of her neck. Feeling Regina so close to her caused her body to respond in ways she couldn’t control.

"I don't know what you think," Regina said softly, "But I told Robin I couldn't marry him. I just...I knew that I didn't love him as much as I should."

"Regina," Emma murmured.

"Please, Emma," Regina begged, "Just tell me that I'm not too late. Tell me that I haven't ruined the best thing to ever come into my life."

“Yes,” Emma’s whisper had Regina shivering violently. “You still have me if you want me.” Emma paused for a brief moment. “But you have to stop fighting me, Regina. You can’t fight it anymore.” Emma could feel the heat of Regina’s body against her back. She practically melted as lips brushed the hollow behind her ear, and then the skin of her neck. The pressure of Regina's lips on her skin was feather light, but it evoked so many sensations in it. Slowly, Emma turned, wanting to face the woman behind her. It was alarming to see the softness in Regina’s molten chocolate eyes, as she peered into their depths. Regina didn’t back away, though their faces were only inches apart. Emma’s mouth opened, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "May I kiss you?" Regina asked, as she relinquished her hold on the bar, in order to caress Emma's cheek. Emma shivered as Regina's palm slid over her cheekbone. She didn't mean to, but she leant into the touch, savoring it. "Do you really have to ask?" Emma teased, the expression in her eyes light. Emma’s eyes darted down to Regina's lips and back again, playing her own little game of seduction. Regina didn’t wait long. Emma could only moan as Regina closed the minute distance between them and kissed her hungrily, her lips taking Emma’s in a demanding kiss. Regina’s hands suddenly had Emma by the face, pulling the blonde deeper lingering kiss. A gasp was all that left Emma’s parted lips as Regina pushed her back against the bars. As they savored this moment, they both couldn't help but feel like they were finally where they were meant to be. They'd finally found their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
